The Lion King - Life Changer
by KingKopa19
Summary: A story of two cubs who's world was turned upside down. along with friends and their new family, they'll see new adventures, a possible war, and even a mystery cross over in later chapters! If you like my story? If so, please review(:
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N Hello reader! I've seen stories like this on here and love them but don't see many so I decided to write my own! This story does have similarities to my first story "misadventures_** **_and happiness" which is as of right now Uncompleted. I really like writing stuff like this so hopefully you all like reading it! If you like the_** _**chapters I post please read and review! Knowing you all like them lets me know I should post the rest of the chapters!(:**_

"Kiara" simba said in a stern but clam voice " you must stay on the path I've made for you"

"Yes father" kiara replied knowing retaliation would be a lost battle waiting to happen.

With that said Kiara decided it was time to do some exploring. Walking down the marked path she saw the waterhole, rafiki's tree, some elephants, a dry dark place.

"Woah" Kiara thought to herself "what is that place?" Having a mental battle with herself on going or not she decided to go see what that place was "An adventure sounds fun"

Thinking this she walked a little closer. Once getting there she noticed a dead tree that looks as if it is used for a bridge. Crawling across the tree into the mysterious place her curiosity grew by the second.

Finally reaching the other side she ran in excitement looking at all the giant mounds, dead tree, and weird things she has never seen before. As Kiara walked more she came to a sudden stop hearing an "Ouch! Watch where you're going!" Kiara looked up to see a young cub about her age with dark brown fur and a black tuff of fur on is head and bright green eyes

"Hi.. I.. Kiara" she tried saying before turning around and running back toward the pride land being a cub the mysterious cub wanted to know who this random cub was, ran after her hoping to find out more about her. Kiara had reached the tree bridge darting across.

Just before she reached the end the tree broke cause her to fall into a croc filled river. "Oh no!" Someone! Anyone! HELP ME!" The outlander cub reached the river seeing where she was and jumped in hoping to save her

As this incident was taking place a small bird was flying around the pride land doing daily rounds of sky patrol "I say" zazu said to himself "the pride lands sure have restore themselves quite well in the last few weeks"

Thinking he could return to the pride lands to in form king Simba of no known issues to deal with he heard a quiet voice say "Someone!Anyone!HELP ME!" Hearing this zazu figured taking a closer look may to a good idea. What he say, was something he wished would never happen.

"I must inform the king!" A small blue bird yell

 ** _*a few minutes later at pride rock*_**

"SIR! SIR!" Zazu yelled almost flying right into the king and queen of the pride lands "Zazu what's wrong?" Nala asked "is everything okay? What's going on?" Simba asked already having that "I knew it" moment

"Sir" zazu began while trying to catch his breath "its Kiara"

"KIARA" Nala and simba both said fearing the worst for there daughter

"She's gone to the Outlands, she fell in a river. I came as fast I could an.."

Before zazu could finish explaining everything simba, nala, and Sarafina had already bolted for the outlands.

 _ ***in the outlands***_

"COME ON WE'VE GOT THIS!" The cub yelled helping Kiara. All of a sudden the weight was lifted off him, and was being pulled too?

Not understanding what was happening the mystery cub realized the two cubs weren't alone, only to find out at the top of the slight dope off was a very worried lion and two very upset and angers lionesses

"Kiara what we're thinking you could've gotten yourself killed" the lion said "and who is he? Is he an outlander? What've I told you about outsiders? He asked

"I'm sure he's not from the pride lands" one lioness said

"I've never seen him around pride rock before" the other lioness said

When kovu thought his luck couldn't get any worse the big lion approached him "who you are cub?" At this point the cub was trembling in fear, not knowing what would be the right or wrong answer "I.. I'm kovu. I live over there in that termite mount" he pointed not seeing he was not longing in the territory he had called home

"Who is your mother young one" Sarabi spoke up seeing fear in kovus eyes

"I am" said a older malnourished lioness slowly walking out of her hiding spot in some thicker bushes followed by a small cub chasing a butterfly

"ZIRA!" Simba, nala, and Sarabi said with a strong growl

"I see you've met my cub, kovu. Son of scar, and future king of the pridelands" Zira said with a evil smirk

"You know the penalty for returning to the pridelands" simba said unsheathing his claws, preparing for his attack

"If it's a pound of flesh you want, then take it" Zira said as she pushed her two young cubs towards simba with a smile on her face.

"What kind of mother are you?" Nala half yelled wanting to attack now more than ever

Zira was shocked as she noticed simba and Sarabi picking up the two young cubs and setting them next to Nala

"What are you doing with my cubs?!" She said ferociously

"In a bed situation you made a choice to sacrifice your cubs instead of paying the price, so your cubs WILL come live with us. I hope you're happy with the choice you have made" simba said as he picked up Kiara, followed my Nala and Sarabi picking up kovu and vitani.

"This isn't the last time you'll see from me pridelanders" Zira said as a few tears ran down her face.

As the group returned back to pride rock once again there were many questions being mumbled as to where the two unknown cubs came from. As they made it up pride rocks step like rock fixture a cub ran out of the cub almost tackling his parents "Mom, Dad you're back!" He said happily "who're those cubs? Did you have another cub and not tell anyone? They're as big as Kiara!" Kopa said fully focused on these cubs he's never seen before

"No dear" Nala said on the verge of tear from holding back her laughter "this is kovu, and vitani" she pointed to each cub as she said their names "they're going to be living here with us"

Kopa didn't think about being happy, now having two more friends to play with "why don't I introduce them to my friends after lunch?" He said joyfully

Nala began thinking to herself "this could be their chance to have a fun and loving cubhood. they seem shy, but I'm sure Kopa and Kiara will break them from that in short time" "that sounds like a wonderful idea. The hunter party should be back Farley soon" she said knowing it'll be good for them to make new friends

 ** _*back at the outlands*_**

"Mother, how could you do that?! Those are your cubs!" Nuka said not caring about the outcome of the argument.

"Don't worry about them. They're gone, I can't get them back so there's no point in arguing!" Zira snapped back

Nuka had never been so angry in his life. He quickly unsheathed his claws and without a second thought attacked his mother. Zira tried hitting Nuka in the face, but he turned his head bitting her paw as hard as he could nearly breaking it, Zira screamed in pain. Crazily she grabbed him by the back of his neck throwing him against a mound making parts collapse.

"You won't get away with this" Nuka said breathing heavily from the impact

"We'll see about that" Zira said with an evil chuckle

Before she knew it Nuka had her pinned to the ground, than taking all his weight and broke both her back legs "any last words mother?" Nuka said pure evil soaring through his veins

Zira screaming in antagonizing pain. She looked Nuka in the eyes and only saw aggression in her sons eyes "I'm coming scar" was the last words she spoke before Nuka wrapped one paw around her neck and slowly but surely drug his claws into her wind pipe then ripped out parts of her throat.

"Goodbye, you won't be missed" he said to the lifeless body that was once his mother. Turning towards the pride lands. "I have to go to the pride lands" he thought "If I leave now I'll make it there long before sunset" he said walking farther and farther from the wasteland he called home

 ** _*back in the pridelands*_**

"So how long are they living here for?" Alau asked

"My father said they're living with us now. I guess that's means they're with us forever" Kopa said

"Your father is scary" kovu said not knowing anything about the king but what is mother had told him

"He can seem scary at times but he's really just a big scaredy cat" Kiara said laughing

"Remember when me and Kopa went to the gorge? I thought he was going to have a heart attack!" Nyah said as the group filled with laughter and crazy memories

"What about the time we went to the outlands and that crazy old lioness tried attacking us" kali said

"She was insane! I almost thought she was going to get us!" Nuru said remembering their near death experience

"Wait" kovu said "what did this crazy lioness look like?"

"She was tall, with a darkish yellow fur, light eye shades" nia said

"She looked really dirty, like she hadn't eaten food in a while either" asha added

"Didn't she say something about a scar?"

Kovu and vitanis eyes grew wider than ever before "that's our mother!" They said in unison

For a moment the group was completely silent as they all tried to process what was just said "so, you're saying the psycho lioness that tried to kill us is your mother?"

Kovu just nodded in response beginning to regret saying Zira was their mother

Vitani took a breath breath, relaxing as much as she could and expecting the worse "yes. Zira, the lioness who for some reason tried to kill you all, is our mother unfortunately. But thankfully we're here and away from her forever"

Kovu looked down at his little sister both sad that he'll never see his mother again, but happy him and sister will live a better life "I couldn't of said it any better myself sis. Though I do hope we see Nuka soon"

 ** _*back with nuka*_**

"I never realized how long of a travel this is" Nuka thought to him self "it feels like I've been walking for days, but it'll be worth it. I just hope king simba will let me join his pride" as he walked he noticed a big tree with many objects hanging off of branches and singing coming from inside it "that's rafikis tree!" He said with joy

"Ah I see you have made your journey to the pride lands sooner than I expected" Rafiki said from behind Nuka

Nuka jumped back, almost landing in a small puddle "I still don't get how you can do that. And how did you know I was coming?"

"Ahh young cub" rafiki said "don't you worry about that, what you should worry about is getting to your sister and brother"

"Yeah.. yeah I should! Wait.. I'm not a young cub! I'm 3!" Nuka said, but before he could finish rafiki vanished unnoticed

"Well, I guess I should get to pride rock before it gets to late" that being said he set off for pride rock, reaching the giant rock fixture in minutes

 ** _*back with the cubs*_**

"So you don't hate us?" Vitani asked confused

"Why would we hate you? You didn't try to kill us . And it's not your fault she's crazy" kali said. The other agreed knowing she was right

"We have a saying here" Kopa said "hakuna matata"

"What's hatanu mukata?" Vitani asked

"No" Kiara said giggling " Hakuna Matata, it means no worries"

"Oooohh" vitani and Kovu said

"So what should we do now?" Alau asked

"We should go back to pride rock. I think it's almost lunch timeqq!" Nyah said excitedly

"I swear you only think about food" kali said giggling

With that all 14 cubs got up stretched their little legs and set off for pride rock

 ** _*with simba and Nala*_**

"I know but we have to decide on a mate sooner or later" simba said

"Why not just let him find a mate on his own? That's what we did" Nala said

"But that's not how betrothals work"

"Says who? We never had a betrothal and look where we are"

"Okay" simba said "we'll let him make the choice on his own. I just hope he finds someone"

They suddenly heard a knocking noice coming from the cave entrance, as simba stood up they noticed a not so young cub walking in "Nuka?" Nala said more excited then she let show "what are you doing here? Does your mother know you're here?

Nuka began to feel nervous "well, errm. That's actually what I came to talk to you and king simba about"

"You can just call my simba, no need for the royal status" he said with a chuckle

"So what is it you'd like to talk me us Nuka?" He continued

Nuka felt his stomach twist in a knot as the seconds passed "I was told by my mother that kovu and vitani will now be living with you" taking a few deep breaths before continuing

"I have come to ask to join your pride so I can be with my brother and sister. They're all I have left" Nuka asked anxiously waiting for a response

"What do you mean? you have your mother" Nala asked

Nuka lowered his head in shame, fearing the worst for such a crime he committed "she's dead" he whispered

"She's what?" Simba asked confused

"She's dead" he said louder

"What happened to her? She was alive when we took the cubs from her" simba asked

Nuka lowered His head once more. Seeing a single tear drop from his eye Nala decided it was time to take over. She sat down next to him, doing what she could to comfort the not so young cub

"What happened Nuka" Nala said trying to calm him down

"I always thought of Nala as a mother figure, she was always there for me before we were banished. But can I trust her with this?" He thought to himself "what's the worst that could happen? She was a monster... Yeah!" He mentally yelled "SHE WAS A MONSTER!"

"I killed her"

Hearing these few words both simba and Nala were taken aback. "I've never known Nuka to be violent in any way" Nala thought "I don't even think he'd have the heart to kill a field mouse"

"What did she do?" Simba asked almost regretting his question as he asked

"When moth... NO! When ZIRA returned home explaining why my sibling were not with her and how she would sacrifice her own cubs to stay alive I attacked her,I knew it was time to make her pay for it" Nuka said in a strong stern voice

"Well.. she had it coming" Nala said with a chuckle

"Nala!"

"Simba, you know just as well as I do that he was not wrong for what he did. Look at how she treated her cubs" Nala said

Simba only had one choice. And that was to agree knowing his mate was correct. Zira wasn't the best lioness, she was full of evil, hatred, and revenge

"Nuka" simba said

When Nuka lifted his head simba only saw fear and sorrow in is eyes "yes simba" he said

"Given the information of your horrid crime, I should have you banished for the murder of Zira" hearing this Nuka got up and slowly started walking out of the den

"But" simba said, Nuka turn around hoping for the best once again "given the reasons of her death, and knowing you, your brother, and your sister are know safe, I won't banish you. I will accept you into our pride" Nukas eyes lite up like a single star in the dead of night

"I couldn't thank you enough for this simba"

"It's my pleasure Nuka" simba said smiling "I only want you to live your life. The life you never had, and the life you've always wanted"

"Thank you" Nuka said as tears of joy ran down his checks, running over and hugging both Nala and simba

 ** _*back with the cubs*_**

With a full morning of fun, playing, and laughter the cubs were ready for lunch before the day fun continued. As they reached the cave entrance the cubs noticed a older but young lion cub they've never seen before. Nyah not being to shy decided to speak up first

"Who are you?" The cub asked

Turning around the cubs got a better look at this mysterious lion "NUKA!" Kovu and vitani screamed with joy as they pushed through the group of cubs, tackling there older brother

"I thought I'd never see you again" kovu said burying his head into Nukas chest

"I'm so happy to see you" vitani said on the verge of tears

"It's such a shame these amazing cubs had to go through what they did. But now they can live their lives" Nala thought as she smiled happily "I know I can be the mother figure they've always needed. All they want is love, and that's what I'll give them"

 ** _A/N- There you have it! The first installment of "The Lion King - Life Change"! I really loved writing this chapter and cannot wait to post the second one!:) if you read my story(s) please take the time to review it :) if you have any suggestions on what I should add to this story leave them in the review section or pm me :) hope to see some awesome reviews! I'll see you all in chapter two!_**

 ** _KingKopa19 signing off!_**


	2. Chapter 2 The Spot, The Boom

**_A/N - Hello readers! First off I want to give a special thanks to RoundCat and GuestReader for their amazing reviews on the first chapter of this story!(: reading those reviews makes me_** **_want to keep posting my stories. So thank you very much!(: but, in response to those, I haven't really decided how it's going to play out with writing out Kovu and vitani finding out what Nuka did, expecially how they still think Zira is alive. Im sorry if this next chapter is a little weird/boring in comparison to my first chapter, but trust me it gets better(; HAPPY READING! As always please read and review and thank you to those who do :)_**

 ** _Chapter 2 - The Spot_**

 ** _*A few months later*_**

It was a normal day in the pride lands. Simba was taking care of his kingly duties while Nala was leading the hunting party. And as normal, by the waterhole were the cubs relaxed under their tree spot

"I'm a little bored, let's do something fun today" Kopa said

"Aaand just like that, I'm all set" vitani said

"Why" kopa asked tilting his head to the side confused

"Because nothing ever ends well after those words are said" she said with a giggle

"What's that suppose to mean?" Kopa said with a smirk

"Do you not remember what happened the last time those words were said?" She said tilting her head laughing

"Yeah, we were so brace!" Kopa said trying to puff out his chest to look strong

"Calm down killer" vitani said poking his chest, pushing out his chest back down

"Hey!" Kopa yelled

"So what do we do?" Kiki said

"Why not go to the mountain?" Kali asked

"The mountain? Where's that?" Vitani asked

"You've never been to the mountain!?" Kali asked looking toward kopa evilly

"I just never thought of it?" Kopa said slowly backing up a few inches

"Why don't we all go there after dinner?" Aleu asked

"Yeah!" The others said in agreement

 ** _*later on that evening*_**

"Can we mom? Please?" Kopa begged

"Well, I don't see why not. Simba?" Nala said looking towards her mate

"I don't see an issue, But! I would like you all back.." before Simba could finish his sentence kopa and vitani were already out of the den

"Can I go with with mom?" A small voice said

"Go ahead Kiara" Nala said with a small laugh

Kiara ran out of the cave and down the steps to find her brother, "he couldn't of gone too far" she thought "they're probably almost to the mountain. I'll just meet them there!" She said running in the direction of the others

 ** _*with the others*_**

"So, we're almost there right?" A tired Kovu asked

"Yeah! I can see the top!" Kola said

"How aren't you all tired?" Kovu asked

"We come up here a lot" kali said "trust me, after the next few times it'll be as easy as pounding on a butterfly" she added

"Not as easy as you think!" A voice said from behind the group

They all turned seeing Kiara running up to them

"Hey Ki, what're you doing here?" Kopa asked

"Momma said I could come with you. I hope that's okay" Kiara replied

The group looked from one to another, awaiting a decision "I don't see why not" Kiki said "Just no slipping!" She said giggling

"No slipping? What're you talking about?" Kiara asked quite confused

"Don't you remember slipping and rolling half way down the mountain?" Asha said

Kiara sat down think long and hard about what asha said...

 ** _*flash back*_**

"So how did you find this spot?" Kiara asked

"We just started exploring one day and noticed the mountain" nuru said "we never thought they're be anything cool up here until kibwi and kopa ran off" he said

"But how?" She asked once more

"Well, we don't really remember exactly how we found this place" kopa said "all either of us remember is finding this weird tunnel in the mountain the took us to "the spot" but it looks like a lion or another bigger animal was the one made it" he said

"Maybe it was used in a war to keep people alive!" Sefu said

"Or, maybe they made it to hide from psycho people like you" Kiki said laughing

"What does it look.. AHH!"

When Kiara yelled the others looked back to see Kiara had had slipped in a patch on mud resulting in her rolling down the short but somewhat steep path they had been following

"Kiara!" Kopa yelled

Awaiting for a response we run down to where she stopped "are you okay?" He asked his little sister

"Ew.." was her only word as she got up revealing she had been cover partially in mud, dead grass, and loose moss

"Erm.. at least you're okay?" Mosi said as the two met back up with the other

 ** _*end of flash back*_**

"Yeah, errrm... I don't want that to happen EVER again" Kiara said giggling joiningthe rest other in laughing about the unexpected event

"So this is the mountain?" Vitani asked

"Oh tani, this is more then just a mountain!" Kopa said

"Really? What's so special about it?" She asked

"Let me explain" alau said

As alau explain what made this spot so special, sefu decided to start his own topic with kola

"Kopa" sefu said "did you just call her tani?"

"Yeah. Why?" Kopa asked

Sefu and mosi began starring at kola like Hungry vultures. "You called her tani" sefu said

"Obviously short for vitani" mosi said

"But shorten her name?" Sefu said

"Is vitani too long of a name for you?" Mosi said

"Or are you just trying to test out nicknames for when you ask her out?" Sefu said

Kopa began the bush, hidden by his fur though thankfully. He wasn't sure how they caught on so quick but had to make sure he didn't crack

"No, what makes you think that? Maybe I just thought tani would be a cool nickname to give my friend" Kopa said in retaliation

"But why only vitani?" Mosi said still starring

"I call Kiara Ki" kopa said trying to Burry this before it went any father

"She's also your sister, sibling usually give each other nicknames" mosi said

"Some not so nice though" sefu said

"True...true.." they agreed

"So What're you two getting at?" Kopa asked

Sefu and mosi moved as close as they could to kopas sides before they whispered "I think someone's gotta crush"

"And he just doesn't want to admit it" mosi added

"No I dont! She's my best friend! I couldn't do that!" He said trying to sound convincing

Looking over at the boys the girl continued their own conversation "are they normally like this?" Vitani asked

"More than often then not" Kiki said rolling her eyes with a with chuckle

"So do you think that's why he called me tani?" Vitani asked curiously "he has been acting weird the past few days. He also acts weird most days though" she added

"I never really thought about it until now" alau said "but now that I think about it, he has been acting pretty odd. it wouldn't surprise me if he did have a little crush" she said nudging vitani's shoulder

"No way" vitani said acting as if it was a joke "there's no way he does. He's best friend"

"Who also spends all their time with" Kiara said

"She's got a point" Nia said blank faced

"He even moved to sleeping closer to you at night after you said you couldn't sleep cause you weren't comfortable yet" Kali said

As the girls said these few things vitani started thinking a lot harder about it "does kopa? Like LIKE me?" She thought harder and harder "maybe they're right. But isn't that what friends do? They look out for each other! And help each other!. And they help each other feel comfortable in awkward times! And give each other.. cute.. nicknames... uh oh" her eyes widened with a mixture of realization and a slight amount of horror

"He likes me doesn't he?" She asked Kiara

"Don't drag me into this" Kiara said with a chuckle putting her ground paws in the hair

"Nia.. NIA!" Vitani yelled waiting for the answer she was hoping for.

"I'm pretty sure he does" Nia said

"Oh great kings" she thought

 ** _*at "The Spot"*_**

"This is it? Kovu asked "it's just some big hole"

"You go first!" Vitani said lightly pushing kopa forward

The group began walking through the tunnel. First went kopa, then vitani, Kovu, Nia, asha, Kiki, Kali, kibwi, alau, nuru, Kiara, sefu, mosi, and finally Nyah.

After walking only a few minutes kopa said "we're almost there!" He began speeding up a bit than quickly turned and disappeared

"where'd he go?" Kovu asked

"Speed up only you'll see!" Kibwi said with a smile

And so they did, but two cubs came to a hulting stop soon after exiting this odd tunnel.

As they all came out of the tunnel they saw vitani and kovu in a pure state of shocked amazement, looking to their left they saw a little pool of water with some fish swimming freely,

Looking straight ahead they could see a group of trees with a river by it. And to their right, they saw kopa. But that wasn't all they saw.

There was, the spot. It was a big bushy tree giving the best shade the two cubs had ever seen, right next to it was a little waterfall hitting close enough so they got hit with a light mist.

They walked over to the rest of the group still in shock at the beauty of even the simplest of nature spots they had ever seen

"Like it"? Kopa asked

"It's.. woah" was vitanis only response

"It's incredible!" Kovu said plopping himself down next to the others.

"Why haven't we been here until just now?" Vitani asked

"This is a very special and very secret spot we have" alau said "I'm pretty sure our parents found this place when they were cubs, but it seems like we're the only ones who come"

It wasn't long after arrival when the cubs had to make the short journey back to the wonderful pride rock.

 ** _*that night*_**

"So, uhh tani?" Kopa asked laying down close to vitani

"Yes?" She asked lifting her head from the den floor

"Can I... err tell you something?" He asked, feeling nervousness flow through his entire body as he moved close to vitani

"We're best friends, of course" vitani said, pounding what of many things his question could be

"I uhh.. erm... I..." before Kopa could finish what he could say a loud boom followed by roars was heard in the distance waking up the pride in a matter of seconds

"Kopa what was that!" Vitani asked curling into a ball

"I don't know" Kopa replied

"Are we going to be okay?" She asked as a tear fell slowly down her check

"As long as you're with me we are" he said cuddled up next to her, as she buried her face isn't his fur

"Simba what was that?!" Nala asked shocked by the loud sound

"I'm not sure" Simba said looking around to make sure everyone was okay "whatever it was, or is, does not seem friendly" he added

He roared loud enough to make sure the rest of the pride was awake "is everyone here?"

hearing mumbles throughout the pride they saw everyone was there "I'm not sure what that horrible sound was, but What I do know is I heard was a roar.. Nala" he looked to his mate standing by his side "form a search party, I'll take half of the pride, you take the other half. We meet back here by sunrise with any information, whatever lion or lioness that was sounds like they need our help"

 ** _A/N There you have it folks! Chapter two of The difference, but with a twist and cliff hanger! I'm sorry if this chapter was a little boring. I loved writing this chapter but rewrote it twice before really loving what I came up with! What do you think the boom what? Who do you think made that roar? Find out more in the chapter three!_**

 ** _P.S. Should I make my chapters longer? Shorter? Do you like how they are? Let me know in the review section!(:_**

 ** _As always, Please read and review!(: and happy reading!:)_**

 ** _~KingKopa19 signing off~_**


	3. Story Update!

Hello readers! I do apologize for the long wait! But I know you won't be disappointed with what I have in store! :D

There will be new characters introduced In the next chapter, and a cross over! The question is, what characters will be involved in this mystery crossover? I have been rewriting all my pre-written chapters to put these new characters in. I have many new ideas for this crazy story! The only thing I ask from those who read my story is too please review! It shows me I'm writing something that people like!

I hope you are all just as excited for these new characters and and crossover as I am:D! Happy reading everyone(;


	4. Chapter 3 - The White Furred Lioness

A/N - Hello to all of you amazing readers! this story is going to be taking a few turns within the next few chapters that I didn't first plan. I'm really hoping you all really like this story! as always I hope you all love reading this just as much as I loved writing it! please remember to read and review! it truly means a lot to me seeing your amazing reviews :) now let's get to the story, shall we?(:

*Disclaimer*

*I don't do not own anything other than my storyline, and my OC's*

*Hours later*

The search party continued, they had managed to find the source of the roar, but not the one who caused it. Not far off the territory of the pride lands was a lioness with pure white fur, by her was a small cub, no older than Kopa and Vitani

The group helped put the rouge onto Simba's back to bring her back to pride rock, while Nala, Sarabi, and Sarafina took turns carrying the cub

*At Pride Rock*

While in the midst of analyzing this odd lioness and who is beloved to be her cub, she began to wake, slowly, but surely. Her eyes began blinking rapidly as she sat up, seeing where she was.

"Where.. am I?" She took a second to look around, she noticed she was in a cold den, surrounded by a few lions, and a monkey?  
Simba walked forward ordering the others to stay placed

"Hello, My name is King Simba. My pride was woken up by what or who attacked you. We brought you and your cub back here to make sure you were both okay" he said

Hearing this, she jumped to her feet "Where is she!? Where is my cub?! I need t.." she said before Simba spoke up.

He managed to put his paw over the rogue's mouth to answer the asked questions before receiving more

"Don't worry, your daughter is okay and has no injuries. She's asleep in the back of the den" Sarabi said

The confused rouge looked around for a moment, slowly regaining the recent events

"Where is he?" He said

"Where is who?" Simba asked tilting his head to the side

"I must get to my pride, they're in danger," she said

"Who are you again?" Nala asked

"My name is Syna, my daughter is Kimba"

*on the other side of the den*

"Kopa.. Kopa.. Kopa!" Vitani whispered

A sleepy Kopa opened his eyes for a second, then flopped onto his side falling back asleep

"Kopa wake up" she tired one last time

"What? Tani?" He asked wanting to sleep more

"There's a cub over there," she said point to a pure white ball of fur in the opposite corner of the den

"Tani.." He half cried "the sun is just rising.. can't this wait until morning?"

She pondered for a few seconds then quickly made her deduction "who do you think they are?"

"I guess it can't," he said rubbing his eyes attempting to wake up

"Wait.. there's really a cub over there!" Kopa said looking closer

"I told you!" She said, a voice full excitement  
"I wonder how they got here, or for that matter who they are"

"I don't know.." Kopa lifted his head a little higher, getting a better look at who may be awake when he noticed his mother and father by the royal sleeping space with another white lioness. Quietly he stood up, stretched, and walked over to see what was happening.

"Mom?" He asked curiously

"Kopa. Why are awake?" Nala asked in her usual kinda tone

"Tani woke me up, there's a new cub over there" tired Kopa said pointing the cub

"That's Kimba" her and her mother will be staying here for a while," Nala said with a smile

*Two days later*

It was high noon, the hunting party was in the fields catching food, the king and queen were doing their royal duties, as for Kimba? The cubs decided it was time to show her around the pride lands

"So this is the pride lands?" Kimba asked, amazed by the beauty of the unknown land

"Not even close, but we have seen a lot of it so far," Sefu said

"It's amazing here! There wasn't really too much of our old pride, but I don't remember much of it either" Kimba said as she took in more of the scenery

As the cubs showed there new friend the pride lands, what they did know was a pair of eyes were watching them from a distant

"So Kimba" Nyah asked, "what's your old pride like?"

Knowing it was a long story she decided to lay down, they followed along and form a circle

"I don't remember much about my old pride, but from what I do remember it was terrible," she said

"How come?" Alau asked

Kimba took a deep breath, held it, and began the toughest story of her life

"Again, I don't remember much about my old pride but from what little I can remember, it wasn't good. Most of the animals there weren't really apart of the pride, they were just passing through and were captured by patrol and forced to either stay or die. Those who were forced almost seemed not themselves after leaving captivity, they took orders and didn't retaliate. But when they did they were put in front of everyone and tortured to death, they forced everyone to watch to show what happens when disobeying the king. I was only a weeks old when my mother and I left while everyone was still asleep. If the guards found us, we would never see another sunrise. We've been traveling ever since, hoping to find a new home to call our own. But they found out our past they banished us. If king Simba finds out our past. I'm sure he'll do the same" even after Kimba finish her story she continued to look out to the plans

"That sounds terrifying.. how are you not terrified by just talking it?" Vitani asked just as if not more shook up as everyone else

"It's the life I've lived. You learn to be strong and show to fear in a time such as that. Though I didn't get the misfortune to experience it, my mother still told me everything. She believes that I should know why we've been running for so long" she said finally looking over to the group, break her focus

"I'm sorry," Asha said

"There's no need to be sorry, that wasn't your fault, nor were you able to prevent it" she said

"I still don't understand how they found you. They couldn't have known where you and your mother were unless someone is watching you. And if they've been watching you, don't you think they would've taken you and your mother back by now?" Kopa said thinking hard about the situation

"That just might be the smartest thing you've ever thought of," Vitani said

"Hey!" Kopa said offended by her comment

"No, i'm serious! That's how they keep finding them! But there's still the question of why they haven't taken you back yet." Vitani said

Kimba slow arose from the ground "true, but there's really no telling how" she looked to the sky and saw the sun was beginning to set "we should head back to pride rock. I'm sure my mother is worried about me"

*bak at pride rock*

"So you killed her?" Syna asked looking at the not so big young lion as if the story was made up

"He did. Nuka has lived here with us for a few months now, and haven't seen she since he showed up" Nala said thinking back to the event

Confused, Syna asked once more "why did you do it again?"

"A few months ago my mother was caught in the pride lands after being banished, never being able to return. When Simba and Nala approached her with the details of her penalty. Instead of taking responsibility she would've rather let her cub die so she could live. When she returned home without either my younger sibling and why, I fought her, and won."

Hearing this, and knowing it was true she wasn't sure how to feel. Mostly feeling a good deal of respect for the young lion for doing what she almost completely felt was right. "How are you sure this Zira's dead?"

Simba knew he shouldn't say what he wanted to be, but his mouth had another plan "I sent Zazu to her death place to make sure Zira was truly dead"

The feel silent, but not for what Simba had said, but because other had managed to walk into the den at the worst time. Nuka's body went numb with fear and horror as he turned to see just who was at the entrance. What he saw, was his nightmare.

Two little cubs sitting at the entrance with utter disgust and sadness

Shaking, Nuka stood up and walked toward them "Kovu, Vitani. I only did this to protect us, she only wanted us to make her insane death plans to happen, and she was going to let you two die to keep herself alive"

The room was still silent. Though he hoped they would speak that was not what he received. The two cubs could only look at him, praying to the king's above it wasn't true

"You killed our mother?" Vitani asked

"It's not true right?" Kovu wondered

"Please tell me you didn't do it. Please just tell me it's a lie!" she began to yell

"She's the only mother he had! How could you do that to us!" Kovu screamed

"Kovu, Vitani, she was going to kill you too save herself!"

"Shes was still our mother!" Vitani said getting in his face

There was one thing Nuka knew that no one else did, and though he swore he would never say anything, he knew it was time for them to know

"She wasn't your real mother!"

The room once again fell to complete silence. No one, not even Nala could've expected this to ever be said

"What did you say?" Nala asked

Nuka looked to Nala, them once more to the cubs. He took a deep breath, then repeated himself

"I said, Zira was not your real mother"

"Than who is our mother?" Vitani asked

Nuka was about to make another even bigger heartbreaking reveal, though it could tear them apart, he hoped it would only bring them closer

"I don't know, all I know is that.." Nuka had to stop, almost not able to finish his sentence

"You only know what, Nuka?" Simba asked

"All I know is that none of us are blood… we all have different parents"

"How is that possible!?" Kovu asked almost not wanting to hear the answer

"Zira told me you two were adopted by her after two of her friends were killed in a war to protect their pride. When she figured out I knew the truth about what really happened, he told me to either stay silent or die" the more Nuka spoke about this the more heart broken he became.

"Are you serious?" Vitani asked

"I wish I wasn't. But no matter what, you'll always be my little brother and sister"

Before Nuka could say another word the two cubs walk out of the den as if they weren't talking to anyone

Before walking down the steps of pride rock they faintly heard Kovu mumble "I'm glad you're not my real brother"

A/N - Sooo what did you all think of what happened with Nuka, Vitani, Kovu, and Zira? how do you think it should've played out? do you think they'll ever be close siblings again? let me know in the review section! also, I have been really cracking down on my grammatical errors and little things that I've missed while writing and proofreading. hopefully, that will no longer be an issue! I'll see you all next time in the next installment of The Life Changer!


	5. Chapter 5 - Entering The Pride Lands

A/N - first off, i wanted to thank those you pm'd me after posting the chapter 'the white furred lionmess' they are some amazing people! i would like to apologize for how short this chapter is. there may be ones like these every noe and then, but im shooting for longer ones, hope youre all okay with that! hah. this might be a confusion part in the story. i apologize for that in advance. but i do hope you all love reading this story! as always, please read and review!

*i do not own the lion king francise thought i wish i did hah. the only thing i own is my OC's and the story line*

As he continued walking through what he thought was a vacant land he had an unexpected surprise. "Well well well, what do we have here?" he heard from his side "looks like he have a lost lion" he heard from behind "why doesn't he show him what happens to someone that comes into the outlands uninvited" he heard from his other side, looking around to see who these voices belonged too. As he continued to walk three hyenas run out from different directions i'm hopes to throw him off and get some food. Being a more observant lion than others lenko jumped into action, as one attacked his left side the other came to his right. He managed to jump at right time making the two collide into each other cause a bad head ache. "Hey" they yelled while rubbing their now pained heads.

While fighting off the third hyena the other two took to acting, jump on his back biting into his back while the other bit into his left hind leg. As the pain grew stronger his fear of dying grew with it. Fearing he was going to die lenko quickly shook his head then shook his body throwing the hyenas off. He swiftly turn around and attacked the three, with every kick and swipe the hyenas quickly fell to the ground not getting back up.

"Looks like you made a bad dinner option" he said with a voice full of anger as he walked off, continuing his almost finished journey

*back with kopa and vitani*

The two had been walking for around three hours and had almost reached their destination

"So tell me again, why is this place so special to your family?" vitani asked

Kopa thought back to all of the amazing memories his mother and father had here all those years ago. "This place brought my mother and father back together, not only that but the falls is where my father lived all his life before finally returning to the pride lands to reclaim it" he said with a smile

"So, this place brought your parents back together? I'm not sure i understand what you're saying" vitani said

"Well" kopa said looking to the direction of the trees surrounding the falls "while my mother lived in the pride lands thinking my father was dead, my father lived in the falls with timon and pumba. Once nala figured out the my father wasn't dead and that scar lied to them all those years she found him so he could go back to the pridelands. But the falls is where my mother and father fell in love"

"Woah.. really?" she asked amazed

"True story" kopa replied laughing "from the stories i've heard, it's truly the most amazing place ever seen by any pride lander in history! I've never been there myself, but it sounds even better than the pride lands!" he said full of energy

"Calm down killer your inner cub is coming out again" vitani said with a laugh as she lightly punched kopas shoulder

"I don't know about that one"he said with a big smile "we're here" kopa said before pulling some old vines to the side revealing a short walk way leading to wait they've been waiting for

"Well" vitani said "let's go" she said running towards the falls

Because they could get there kopa bumped vitani almost making her trip, as she did the same. This continued until kopa tripped on a baobab tree root grabbing her, making the two tumble down the small hill landing them both into the waters of the fall. Once they popped out from the water amazement and "awe" took over as they saw just how beautiful they falls really were. As they looked around kopa got the idea of surprising vitani with a big splash of water, which in the end caused another game of 'PINNED YEA'.

*back at pride rock*

Kimba and the other girls decided to join their mothers on the sunbathing while the boys decided to battle against each other. "So kimba" her mother asked "how are you liking it here?"

"Well, i mean we've been living here for a while so i'd hope i like it here" she said with a laugh

Syna rounded onto her stomach to continue in a more comfortable laying position "have met anyone yet?" confused kimba wasn't quite sure what her mother meant "im.. I.. just came here with my friends.. Obviously i've met someone" she said giggling

"No.. no.. nooo.. Not have you met anyone meaning friends.. I mean have you MET anyone yet?" her mother said shooting her daughter a wink

Kimba thought hard until realization struck her like lightening "oohh… OH! Uhh..eerrr…. Not exactly."

syna looked at her daughter's facial expressions very carefully, almost hoping she was lying, and really did find someone to care for her just as much as she does. "Well, i hope that special someone comes along soon" she said with a smile. "Mom.. ew" was kimba's only respond before laughter took over as she rolled over onto her back

"Hey mom" kimba said

"Yes dear" Syna replied

"I really am happy we decided to come to the pride lands. Its the most amazing place i've ever seen, and because of it i've been given the chance to befriend some of the greatest cubs i've ever met"

Kimba continued to really think just how much her life has changed since coming to the pride lands. "I never thought about it until now, but my life really has been much better since coming here. I feel like i actually have a place where i can fit in"

"Right" syna said

"What?" kimba shoot her head "eeerr, yeah!" kimba replied

"Good!" her mother said

*back with lenko*

"So this is the pride lands" he said seeing the wonderful lands. "But the next question is how can i enter without being seen?" he looked around noticing no one was around. Simba was back at pride rock doing hes other daily kingly duties, so no one was on patrol "i guess i can just walk up to pride rock?" cautious of this new land he entered the territory. As he walked through he noticed maybe things that were true about the legendary lands, one of the first things he noticed was rafiki's baobab tree, along with the gordge. Then finally, he saw pride rock.

"Who are you rogue!?" lenko backed up a few steps as he saw a big lion in front of him. In shock he didn't know was to say

"I said who.. Are .. YOU!" the lion got more enraged by the second, though lenko still had no clue what to say

"Im.. im uhh.. Errr, lenko" he said finally able to speak once again

Lenko feared is safety more by the second as he saw another even bigger lion approaching him. He was a big lion, with light tan fur, and a full reddish mane.

"I can take it from here bojo" the big lion said "hello, i am king simba, may i ask what your name is?" he sad in a much calmer tone the this bojo

"Yes,, errrm, my name is lenko. I am from the mount tempest pride" he said trying his best to not say the wrong thing "ahh yes, mount tempest. I know of your pride, but have not traveled this in a long time" simba said trying to lighten to the mood. "Why it is you have come here?" simba asked

A/N - hello fellow readers! I'm gonna keep this A/N as short as I can. I just wanted to once again thank those who have pm'd me with their incredible ideas! It's helped me once again make this story take a turn! I can't wait to show you all even more of what I have pre written and what I'm still working on! As always, happy reading and please read and review!(:


End file.
